


Bang Bang, Gorilla

by stylesforstiles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, headcanons and mostly a gratuitous reason to write about the song Gorilla, let's pretend its bigger than it is, thank you Bruno Mars, thank you Harry's white Mercedes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:58:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesforstiles/pseuds/stylesforstiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a fan of the white Mercedes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bang Bang, Gorilla

**Author's Note:**

> if you haven't watched the video for Gorilla yet, please do

So far, their break had been a dream. They knew that it wouldn’t fully be theirs, but the minor things that they did have to do to keep up appearances didn’t require nearly the same effort that they were used to putting in. Plus, Harry _actually_ liked the Eagles, and Louis was pretty cocky about the fact that no matter how many skiing trips they went on, he deflowered Harry on a mountain first.  So, it wasn’t all bad. The only thing Harry didn’t enjoy was the fact that Louis looked exhausted from constantly flying back and forth. 

Harry balanced the grocery bags in his hands as he unlocked the front door, phone trapped between his shoulder and ear. “Babe, are you sure you want to come back again so soon? Why don’t you stay a few days at home and rest?”

He opened the door to find a grinning Louis leaning against archway of the hall that led into the kitchen. He pocketed his phone and pushed off the wall, walking over where Harry was blinking at him in awe. He put down the bags and tugged Louis in by the neck when he got close enough. “Can’t believe you’re here already, you nut. Did you even sleep?”

Louis stuck his nose into the unruly curls trying to escape from the hastily wrapped headscarf (Harry had a hard time doing it on his own. Louis pretended he didn’t love tying it up for him. It was a thing.) He fluttered his eyes closed, breathing in the calming scent of his boy. “You know I can’t sleep without you. No point in staying away.”

Harry just nodded, swaying them back and forth. He did know. And of course it was a bit ridiculous that after all these years they couldn’t sleep alone, and of course they’ve had to do it at times longer than Harry would like to remember, but if they could help it, they didn’t. Even now it had only been a couple of days and they both had the purple shadows to show for it. 

Harry pulled back, stroking the pale skin underneath Louis’ eyes. “Did you at least _try_ those yoga poses I showed you? They’re supposed to help you sleep you know.”

Louis rolled his eyes, his lips tugging into a little smile. “Harold, you know I only made you show me those for the gratuitous ogling,”

He leaned down to kiss the smile off his lips. “Such a brat. Will you do it with me tonight?”

Louis reached around to squeeze his bum, thrusting his hips against Harry’s with a smirk. “You know it, baby.”

Harry shook his head and released him, bending down to pick up the bags. “You’re ridiculous. Go have a nap; I’m going to get dinner ready.”

Louis eyed the bags suspiciously. “Looks like an awful lot of vegetables in there,”

“And you will eat every single one of them, because I know you’ve probably been living off crisps and takeaway for the last few days.”

He knew better than to argue when Harry got his motherly tone on. “Aye, aye captain.”

Harry called out from the hallway. “Well, I am the one with the ship,”

Louis moved to their bedroom, flopping backwards onto the plush comforter, hollering back. “Can’t sail a ship without a compass, love!”

“Go to sleep, Lou.”

He did, with a blissful smile on his face. 

*

One of the things Louis loved about being in LA besides the weather was the white Mercedes that Harry drove around in. Yes, a strange thing to become attached to, but it wasn’t his fault that 1) Harry looked incredibly hot driving it and 2) they hadn’t christened it yet. And that was just not acceptable. 

Since Louis had so much free time he had been catching up on music that he had missed, and thanks to Bruno Mars, he had found the inspiration he needed. 

He decided to execute his plan one night when Harry was out for an evening jog. He placed his iPad on the floor in the backseat of the car and perched himself on the bumper, swinging his legs back and forth as he waited for Harry to come up the driveway. He was there about 15 minutes later, pulling his earphones out and looking at Louis curiously. 

“What’s up, everything okay?”

Louis nodded as he jumped down, yanking a startled Harry by the arm and quickly manhandling him into the car. Harry leaned up on his elbows, his eyebrows drawn infusion. “Lou, what are you doing; we don’t even fit in here, I’m all sweaty, and—“

He cut him off with a hard kiss, tugging his lower lip in-between his teeth. “Mmm, yeah, that’s good, makes this even better.”

“Makes what even better, Lou—“  Louis shoved his fingers in Harry’s mouth, leaving him wide eyed with shock as he leaned down to press play on the iPad. He grinded down into Harry’s lap to the beat of the song, before crawling down his chest, licking and nipping a trail to the waistband of his shorts. 

Harry just watched with his mouth hung open; gasping when Louis suddenly tugged his shorts down and grabbed his thighs. He smoothed a hand up the back of one, kissing along his calf as he slung Harry’s legs over his shoulders, singing along in a raspy fucked out voice, “You got your legs up in the sky, with the devil in your eyes, let me hear you say that you want it all,”

Harry swallowed; his breath quickening. “ _Jesus Christ_.”

Louis ducked down, sucking on the soft skin up high on his thighs, which were quivering even more than they usually would be from the exertion of his run. His eyes never left Harry’s as he sunk his teeth into the fresh bruise at the same time that he tugged a slick hand up and down Harry’s cock. 

He squeezed his eyes shut and groaned as Louis dragged his hand in painfully slow strokes. His senses felt like they were on overload, and he barely got a chance to react before Louis was sinking down on top of him. He sucked in a harsh breath and slowly opened his eyes when he felt the familiar circling of Louis’ hips; biting down on his lip in anticipation when he felt fingers in his damp curls. 

Louis stilled for a moment, curling his fingers tight, watching Harry with hooded eyes as he purred out, “Yeah I got a fistful of your hair, but you don’t look like your scared,” Harry tilted his head up in answer. Louis tugged until he cried out. He traced the strained muscles on Harry’s neck with the tip of his tongue, whispering into the glistening skin as he bounced up and down in his lap, “Cause you know how I like it you’re a dirty little lover.”

Harry clamped a hand over his face, his voice muffled. “I’m going to die,”

Louis may not have been inside him, yet he still felt like he was the one being fucked beyond belief. His hand was pulled away and shoved behind his head, his wrist being pinned to the door of the car. Louis shook his head, clucking his tongue. “But in this jungle you can’t run, cause what I got for you I promise it’s a killer,”

“See, you _are_ trying to kill me!”

Louis threw his head back in a breathy laugh. Harry’s trailed his shaky hand up his chest, resting it at the base of his throat. Louis glanced back down at him licking his lips, “I got your body trembling like it should.”

Harry couldn’t disagree. 

Louis was relentless, fucking down on Harry until his own thighs were shaking, and he really did bang on Harry’s chest when they finally reached the edge, with Harry coming so hard he whacked his head against the door. 

He rubbed it gingerly with a pout as Louis’ collapsed down on top of him. He draped an arm over Louis’ back, rubbing a thumb along the nubs of his spine.  “What was that all about exactly?”

Louis shrugged, stifling a yawn. “It’s a really good video,” he tilted his head up, eyes twinkling in the dimly lit backseat. “Besides, we needed to christen the car.”

Harry huffed out a laugh. “Well, remind me to send Bruno Mars a fruit basket. And the car to an auto detailer.”

“Sure, love.”

And maybe from then on when Louis saw pictures of that white Mercedes online and in magazines he was a little smug. 

This break was truly, a dream.  


End file.
